


[Podfic] From Undercover to Forever

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, F/F, First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Parades, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Darcy only wants to enjoy a day celebrating pride with her tribe, but when a Hydra agent starts following her, her Soulmate comes to the rescue."It's my day off, so can you get Thor to clean up whatever exploded?" she asked as she answered her phone.But it wasn't Jane's voice on the line."There's a Hydra agent behind you," Captain America told her. "Clint will take care of the bad guy, so just play along with Natasha. She'll be there in a minute to get you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Undercover to Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232803) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Thanks to CatrinaSL for letting me record all the things <3

**Title:** From Undercover to Forever  
**Author:** CatrinaSL  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:39  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20From%20Undercover%20to%20Forever.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bMCU%5d%20From%20Undercover%20to%20Forever.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
